<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ghoulish Hero by Aquarius_Sing_To_The_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522400">A Ghoulish Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius_Sing_To_The_Moon/pseuds/Aquarius_Sing_To_The_Moon'>Aquarius_Sing_To_The_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bakusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Bisexual Toga Himiko, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Eijiro Kirishima is a Ghoul!, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Ghouls, Himiko Toga is a Ghoul!, Himiko and Eijiro are Kirishima's, Himiko and Eijiro are siblings, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Protective Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Re:Cafe, She-Ra references are made b/c its a TV show in this fic, Shiketsu High School (My Hero Academia), Shiketsu be lit tho, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Supportive Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toga Himiko Being Toga Himiko, Toka is a badass big sister, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Wait they be twins!, We be vibing, We have very gay, mentions of life on the streets, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius_Sing_To_The_Moon/pseuds/Aquarius_Sing_To_The_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this Ghouls, since they're not humans are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Kirishima twins! Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii this is an idea ive had in my head for some time now pleases excuses my shitty spelling in advance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this Ghouls, since they're not humans are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Himiko, Eijro you too know the rules for going to school?" Asked Yomo. </p><p> </p><p>It was a regular day at Eijro's older sister's cafe. Of courses no one was here this early and Toka was making some last-minute calls to Ayato. Eijro looked back at Yomo. "Don't worry Yomo me and Himi will be fine!"</p><p> "Don't act so chill about this Ei! You're going to U.A that's a big deal not just for becoming a hero but, because of what we are your gonna need to be twice as careful." Said Toka from behind the counter</p><p> "And Himi you need to be careful as well, you're going to a Private school lots of your classmates might have parents, older siblings, or relatives who are doves." Added Yomo.</p><p>Me and Himiko looked at one another. Today was our first day of High school. Both of us were able to get into the schools of our choice! Himi was going to Shiketsu High's general studies program on an academic scholarship, and I was going to U.A in the Heroics program! Of course, do to us being what we are we didn't want to give either school's our true info just in case something were to happen. Himiko was going to her school under the last name Toga and had put in contacts to hide her normal eyes. The contacts were a bright yellow with cat-like detailing she had also dyed her hair a light blond. I had dyed my hair as well but instead of blond it's red and I'm wearing red contacts to match. Himiko called the red tacky but, I think the hair dye came out pretty well. The contacts are what bothered me, mainly just how I like my normal eyes. There pretty manly if I say so my self!</p><p><br/>"I know, I know. Don't get caught, be careful of everyone and everything, eat when I leave and get home, and don't contact anyone suspicious on school grounds. I remember Yomo don't worry!" Said Himi with an annoying grin.</p><p>"You too Eijiro! Don't do anything that will arouse suspicion." Added Yomo</p><p>"Now you both better head to the station, its already 7:00 o'clock." Yelled Toga as she put the last of the coffee cups back in place.</p><p>"Bye Toka and Yomo!" Yelled Himiko as we walked out the Re: Cafe door and left.</p><p>"So how exactly do we plan on not being caught as Ghouls at 2 of the top schools in the country?" I whispered to Himi as we left for the station.</p><p> </p><p>About 10 minutes later me and Himi reached the station we got on our different trains and discussed or first day of school nerves</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>                                                                             Prepare for trouble~! AND Make it Double~!</strong>
</p><p><strong>                                                                                    -- </strong>Two People are in this chat --</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi:</strong> Are you, excited Mr.Future hero!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ei-dgy Lord:</strong> Kinda what if Mina got in I don't know if I could face her and explain the hair and shit!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi:</strong> You'll be fine even if she's there!</p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi:</strong> She was pretty awesome and she already knows me and thinks that we're distant cousins! That's we're Toka got the Idea for my Shiketsu Info from!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ei-dgy Lord:</strong> Dude remember to delete that text once we get to school, we don't know how advance there tec is or if someone has a tec quirk!</p><p><strong>Ei-dgy Lord:</strong> But still how am I gonna explain the hair?</p><p><strong>Ei-dgy Lord</strong>: I put a lot of Gel in it but still??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi:</strong> Don't worry Ei, your hair might not be cute but it is manly! And you can tell her any of your other classmates that it was a confidence boost or something like that!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ei-dgy Lord:</strong> Thx Himi I owe you some advice</p><p><strong>Ei-dgy Lord:</strong> 😊😊😁😁🤗🤗</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi:</strong> Well I still got around 10 to 15 minutes before I arrive hbu?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ei-dgy Lord:</strong> Same here</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi</strong>: Ok then I might just cash in that advice favor</p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi:</strong> Like right now!</p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi:</strong> How do I make friends!?!?! And Talk to my future crushes?!?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ei-Lord:</strong> Ok first things first</p><p><strong>Ei-Lord:</strong> Your super kind and considerate of others Himi, you just need to show them that and let them slowly eas into your personality</p><p><strong>Ei-Lord:</strong> And if they can't see how awesome you are and cant except the real you then there not worth being a crush or a friend!</p><p><strong>Ei-Lord:</strong> You could also try making friends with your upper class-men and people in different courses as well!</p><p><strong>Ei-Lord:</strong> And If everyone there turns out to be a doucbag then I'll introduce you to my classmates and you can be friends and have crushes on them!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi:</strong> Awwwwww Ei!!! you really are the best</p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi:</strong>🥰🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ei-dgy Lord:</strong> Of course! </p><p><strong>Ei_dgy Lord:</strong> I see Mina and I'm almost at U.A I'll talk to ya later!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi:</strong> Oooo Tell me EVERYTHING later!</p><p><strong>Thirsty Hoemi:</strong> I also just got to Shiketsu so I'll talk later too!</p><p> </p><p>                                                </p><p>                                                                                                  <strong> Prepare for trouble~! AND Make it Double~!</strong></p><p><strong>                                                                                                     -- </strong>Two People Have Left the Chat --</p><p>                                                                                              -- Two Messages have been deleted by Thirsty Hoemi --</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Himiko's first day at Shiketsu High School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Himiko' makes some badass Best-Freind-Squad- friendships!</p><p>Yes, that is a She-Ra reference b/c I'm not straight for shit and its pride month!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii first off I hope your safe and doing well. and Second thanks for reading my fic!</p><p>Now we know how Ejiro's first day at U.A goes because we see it in the anime but since this fic has a TON of cannon divergence mainly with Himiko I thought I'd be best for me to write about her first day at Shiketsu. Basically Ejiro's first day at U.A was the same as in canon so I didn't see a need to write about his first day of school.</p><p>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this Ghouls, since they're not humans are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I put down my phone as I deleted the to suspicious-looking texts from me and my twins chat and looked up at my new school.</p><p>'Wow, it looks super high tec!' I thought as I finished walking up to school.</p><p>The school was massive the building was in a circular shape with multiple paths leading in different directions to what looked to be fields for gym class and Hero-Course students. The Building its self was a circle shape and had windows all around. The entrance to the school had a big banner put up welcoming new and old students to Shiketsu. On either side of the main entrance door stood two statues of the hero's who founded Shiketsu proudly wearing the uniform. The entrance door its self was pretty big in size and scale at least ten feet tall and six feet wide and had the Shiketsu's Schools signature 'S' marking carved into the metal of the door.</p><p>Outside the door seemed to be 4 students' direction first years to there classes and handing out schedules. Each of them had a sign in front of them telling first years what course they were from. On the far right closest to the door stood a tall figure behind the General Studies course sign. The figure was wearing the standard Shiketsu uniform and hat and was very, very tall. </p><p>‘So this is why the door is so big.’  thought as I approached the girl.</p><p>“Oh! Hi, it’s nice to meet you young first year! My name is Airashī Ushi my quirk is Bison witch basically just gives me the physical characteristics of a bison like animal and  I’m a 3rd year here in the general studies course! Can I ask what your name is and then I can give you your schedule and any other necessary documents!”</p><p>Ushi was very tall around 6 feet at least. She had caramel-colored skin that became more orange-like at her knees and hands. She had long dark brown hair and 2 giant orange horns sticking out of her head. She also seemed to have a cows tail with cow ears to match.</p><p>“Hi and thank you, my name is Toga Himiko.”</p><p>“Ooo pretty name Toga-chan! Anyhow your first class is in class 2-C on the second floor, Orientation is in about an hour give or take hope to see you there!”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>I finished thanking Airashī and walked through the front door of Shiketsu and was underlie stunned by the inside of the massive circle school.</p><p>Inside the circular structure is a massive garden where students are chatting, doing homework, and eating a late breakfast before homeroom starts. The garden was less of a garden and more of a courtyard that had a lot more plants then deemed necessarily. There were benches and tables on the sides of the paths on the grass with the aforementioned unnecessary amount of plants and trees. The two paths that are on the East and West sides of the circular courtyard watch lead to a staircase that leads up to the second and eventually third floor of the massive circular school. The stairs lead on to each floor’s open main halfway which students of early morning clubs are were walking around after practice to put away their gear and club paperwork. The ground floor had a few labeled classroom and lecture rooms along with a door labeled for the cafeteria, principles office, faculty longe, etc.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow”</p><p>“Wow”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh!”</p><p>I looked behind me and there was another tall figure, but this one had a much more masculine form and seemed to have shouted the ‘Wow’ instead of whispering it as I did. The figure is a very tall and well built young man with buzzed, dark brown hair and black eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“OH SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU FELLOW FIRST YEAR MY NAME YOARASHI INASA!!” Yelled Yoarashi </p><p> </p><p>“Ummm hi I’m Toga Himiko it, uh nice to meet you too. Also could you please stop yelling your gonna get us in trouble.” I said as politely as I could. This guy seemed to be the ‘nice to everyone but me because I asked him to be quite’ type.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, once again I’m sorry I didn’t realize how loud I was!” Anyhow Toga do you wanna be friends?!” Asked Yoarashi</p><p> </p><p>“What? Not to be rude but, we just meet and my quirk isn’t the most, how do I put this ‘heroic’ your papers say you’re in the Hero-course it’d probably be better for you and your career not to associate with me. My type of quirk is blood-based, I have consume blood to live. Your reputation would plummet with me as a friend” I said this wasn’t the first person I meet other than my twin that wanted to be a hero. But, the way my Kagunae was classified to make it seem like a quirk wasn’t very heroic.</p><p> </p><p>Ghouls cant have quirks because the excess amount of RC cells doesn’t allow quirks to manifest. So most ghouls try and classify there Kagune’s under something that resembles more of quirk than a kagune as to not arouse suspicion. Sometimes kagune’s can be more quirk like and sometimes it’s a safer bet to be classified as quirkless until you can hown your kagune to a point it could pass as a quirk. Me and my twin have kagune’s that resemble quirks pretty easily thanks to our father and mothers kagune’s. Which is why Toka and Yomo allowed us to attend such high-end schools.</p><p> </p><p>“Quirks aren’t any more or less heroic just because of what they are or what they do. I want to be your friend because you seem like a nice person! Plus being a hero means being kind to everyone and having the spark in yourself to do something more than just follow the crowd!” Said Yoarashi with an honest look on his face and a sincere smile that looked a lot like Nishiki’s when he meant something.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Yoarashi. I guess if you don’t mind I’d like to be your friend as well, it’d be nice to have a friend that isn’t my family or family friends!” I replied smiling right back at him. </p><p> </p><p>“ALRIGHT! We better get to class see you at orientation and then lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! Let’s do our best on our first day!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And with that I walked up the towards the flight of stairs at the west side of the courtyard, ready to start my first day at Shiketsu High school. But, there was still a thought in the back of my mind.</p><p> </p><p>‘What would they do if they found out what I really am?’</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>I finished walking up the stairs and followed the directions provide on my papers to find class 2-C. The class door was similar to all the others as in it was labeled and quite big and large. I opened the door and stepped into the classroom. It was around 7:45 and homeroom would start around 8:10 so there were a decent amount of students already in class trying to break the ice and talk amongst each other.</p><p> </p><p>The desks were in 4 rows with 6 desks in watch row and each desk was a solid light grey color. There were windows facing the courtyard towards the right. There were no windows on the left but there were other hallways and classes on this floor so it was probably for class privacy reasons.</p><p>I sat down in the 3rd row in the second seat closest to the front of the classroom. As I unpacked my stuff a Mid-height boy came up to me. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you the other person with a blood quirk!?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is with people asking me stuff today. Yes, I have a blood-based quirk.”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Ketsuben Awai I also have a blood-based quirk! It’s nice to meet someone who might get my struggles and quirk! Said Ketsuben with enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>Ketsuben was not tall but, not short. He had very pale skin and almost white hair with a hint of blond. He had pointy ears and really big bottom and lower fangs. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait you have a blood-based quirk too?! I just thought you were playing some sort of sick trick on me!” I replied With surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I know all too well how that feels, like when people find out about your quirk and all of a sudden your ‘Never to be trusted again because your a murder’ just because of the nature of the quirk you’ve had since birth!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I never thought I’d meet another person none the less my age who has a blood quirk since there so rare and all.” </p><p> </p><p>“ So I mainly came here to ask you if I could sit with you at lunch I’d like to have friends this year that aren’t freaked out by me eating uncooked meat and vegetables haha.” Laughed Ketsuben. I could see how nervous he was I mean I was scared about eating in public to but, for a different reason entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that too. It’s rare that no-ones freaked out by my eating habits. Oh! I forgot to ask but exactly is your quirk?” I asked politely. I didn’t want to come off as affectionate in a romantic sense. I mean Ketsuben it cute and all but not really my type in any way.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right! My quirk is Vampire. Do you know how vampires are described in old books? Yeah, that’s basically me, I need blood to live but, it doesn’t have to be human hence why I prefer animal blood. I don’t do well in sunlight the more my skin is in contact with sunlight more energy I lose until I pass out. Other than that my strength is slightly better at night but, it’s not really a noticeable change, and I cant change shape at all.” Explained Ketsuben. He seemed a bit tired now that I had a good look at him, it was a sunny day. Perfect for the first day of High-School for most but, it must suck for Ketsuben.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you Toga-san?” Asked Ketsuben</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! My quirk is transform. I can shape-shift into another person's appearance after consuming some of their blood. It gives me the full ability to copy a perfect image of them, including tiny details. My quirk can only aesthetically transform me into a perfect replica. I can’t replicate the personality, knowledge, or other such details of the person I transform into. The amount of time I can use a particular transformation is proportionate to the amount of blood that I consume but, I’ve never tested my quirk on purpose before so that’s all I know about it. Like you, I also need blood to live so I normally eat raw meat and stuff like that!” I finished explaining</p><p> </p><p>In truth that’s also how my kagune works. Depending on the amount of blood and flesh I eat determines how long I can stay transformed as that person but, it uses up a lot of RC cells so I don’t do it often and only when necessary. I can produce my ukaku kagune much more efficiently, so I end up using it more in fighting as a result.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Toga-san that’s a pretty epic and rare sounding quirk even by blood quirk standers!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks! Most people say I’m a monster after explaining my quirk. Hea Hea”</p><p> </p><p>Ketsuben was about to say something when the classroom door was thrown open. I looked up at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>‘ ITS ALREADY 8:10?!?! ’  </p><p> </p><p>Everyone took their seats as a tall woman with short honey brown hair, reaching just past her chin, walked into the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes matched her honey-brown hair. Her hero costume consisted of a pale pink cropped shirt with short, puffed sleeves, a high collar, and a darker hem, which is left open to reveal the tight navy blue cropped top she wears. She also sports a pink miniskirt with a white and black pattern along the hem and sides, dark purple shorts, a belt with a large, oval-shaped buckle, and a headset with a microphone over her cheek, as well as a pink star painted below her left eye.</p><p> </p><p>“HIYA STUDENTS OF SHIKETSU’S CLASS 2-C READY TO KICK OFF A NEW SCHOOL YEAR?!!” yelled the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Ms.Zōfukuki or better known as the pro-hero Amplifier! I’m gonna be your homeroom teacher young first years!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you may be wondering why a pro here is teaching the general studies course at a school with a highly renowned hero-course. WELL I’LL TELL YA!” </p><p> </p><p>“ Shiketsu nows that there are a lot of lesser-known pro-heroes, like myself that want to teach but, don’t really know what school would except us due to us not being popular on the Bill-Board-Hero-Charts we don’t bring in as much revenue or popularity as other pro’s such as AllMight and aren’t as strong as underground hero’s like Eraserhead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Without popularity or a high turned-in criminal case list we don’t rack in as much revenue as other pro’s so hiring us would do little for a school’s popularity or savings. But, Shiketsu hire’s hero’s based more off personality and teaching style then hero work and Shiketsu likes to have pro’s working as teacher’s for all courses here, not just the hero one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now any question’s before we head off to the first year’s orientation?” Finished Ms.Zōfukuki. After that long-winded speech, I didn’t know what to expect from my new classmates. </p><p> </p><p>Surely there were some students that probably had questions but, most were still trying to process all the info and shouting they just received. No one raised there hand to ask a question so we waited for further instruction from Ms.Zōfukuki.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty then lest head on down to the orientation room.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That orientation took the entire first half of the day” Complained Ketsuba </p><p> </p><p>We were now heading back upstairs after a 4-hour long orientation, it was now around 11:10 and time for lunch. Once we got upstairs me and Ketsuba grabbed our lunches and headed back downstairs to the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I forgot to tell you but, someone else will be eating lunch with us. He seems a bit extra but, is really nice. I meet him before I meet you in homeroom today. He said he didn’t care about my quirk and wanted to be friends. I hope you don’t mind if he sits with us?” I asked Ketsuba. I wanted to ask because I knew that eating in front of people in public can be nerve-racking for even a ghoul so I wanted to make sure he wouldn’t be startled by Yoarashi.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Ok. You sure he won’t be freaked out by you or me eating?”</p><p> </p><p>“If he is then to put it in the words of a close friend of mine ‘if they can't see how awesome you are and cant except the real you then there not worth being a friend!’ But, I think he just wants to make friends above anything else.”</p><p>“TOGA I SEE YOU MADE ANOTHER FRIEND!!!!!! WILL THEY BE JOINING US FOR LUNCH?!?!?” Yelled Yoarashi from behind us.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! It’s nice to see you again Yoarashi this is Ketsuben one of my classmates, he has a similar quirk to me and Ketsuben this is Yoarashi I meet him at the beginning of the school day, he’s in the hero-course.” I explained to them </p><p> </p><p>“Also Yoarashi I don’t mean to be rude but, you’re being startling loud again.” I added on</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize. Anyhow it’s nice to meet you Ketsuben as Toga said I’m Yoarashi Inasa.” Yoarashi held out his hand towards Ketsuben in a friendly handshake way.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, it’s nice to meet you as well I’m Ketsuben Awai!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright now that introductions are done, ready to go eat?” I asked the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“YEAH!”</p><p>“Yea.”</p><p>“Alright then. Onwards to the lunchroom!”</p><p> </p><p>The Cafeteria was located at the end of the North path on the ground level courtyard. The door was the same as the others in the school that’d being it was labeled and very big and large.</p><p>The cafeteria its self was pretty big. Despite the school being a circle shape, there were multiple hallways, classrooms, etcetera on watch floor so it wasn’t too much of surprise to see the cafeteria was bigger width-wise then length. It was a pretty standard cafeteria with a place to buy lunch in the back of the room and multiple tables and benches to sit at. Some students were exiting the cafeteria in favor of eating outside in the open-air courtyard. The walls had massive banners of pro-heroes and successful people that had graduated from Shiketsu. There were plants around the room to in contained ecosystems. All and all it was a really cool and well-made cafeteria. The 3 newly found friends found an empty table at the side of the cafeteria and started to eat and discuss.</p><p> </p><p>Ketsuben, Toga, and Yoarashi sit next to each other with Toga in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you guys have for lunch I have some Udon!” Said Yoarashi as he pulled out a container of Udon and started to eat as he waited for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! um I know it might sound gross but, I have raw chicken and some caesar salad for my lunch” Replied Ketsuben as he pulled out his lunch that was in 2 separate containers. The round bowl-like container had the aforementioned Caesar salad while the box container had what looked to be sliced up pieces of raw chicken.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, Ketsuba did you cut the chicken yourself?! It looks like it’s been butchered professionally like what they do at Butcher store!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you don’t think it’s gross?” Asked Ketsuba with a surprised look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, it’s just what you need to live there’s nothing gross about it!” Enthusicaltly replied Yoarashi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hea, that’s the first time no-ones told me something cannibal or ghoul related when I opened my lunch.” Said Ketsuba</p><p> </p><p>“What do you guys think of ghouls anyway? They’ve been becoming a lot more relevant in school curriculums lately.” I interjected asked. It was true ghouls were being incorporated into the school-wide curriculum more and more watch year but, I wanted to ask more for myself. </p><p> </p><p>‘I want to know what they think of what I am even if I’m not telling them I’m a ghoul directly I’ll still get a similar answer to what I’m looking for’</p><p> </p><p>“Personally I don’t think ghouls are that bad. Now, of course, there are bad ghouls just like how there are bad people but, I don’t think all ghouls are inherently bad just because there ghouls. Like how humans aren’t inherently villains just because of there quirk!” Replied Yoarashi with a mouth full of udon.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree, ghouls get compared to people with blood quirks a lot just because we both need something that can only be gotten by hurting another living thing. Just because ghouls need human flesh and blood to survive doesn’t mean there bad it just means they’re doing what’s necessary to feed their families and themselves.” Added on Ketsuben</p><p> </p><p>“ANYHOW! What do you have for lunch Toga?” Aksed Yoarashi with a big grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled, fangs and all. They had open minds and even if not fully understood ghouls.</p><p> </p><p>“I have raw beef and some vegetables!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Soon it was the end of the first day of school at Shiketsu and it was time for all the students to head home for the day. Me and Ketsuben got our stuff and put on our shoes so we could walk with Yoarashi to the train station. All 3 of us talked and exchanged numbers and even ended up making a chat for the 3 of us. After a few minutes, we reached the train station and headed our separate ways. Promising to get to school around the same time as today so we could chat in the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>As I got on my train I texted Ejiro.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> Prepare for trouble~! AND Make it Double~!</b>
</p><p><b> -- </b>Two People are in this chat --</p><p> </p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord: </b>Hey, Himi you won’t BELIVE how crazy my first day was!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi:</b> Well, I bet mine is JUST as insane!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord</b>: Summerize and go into more detail at home day?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi</b>: OHHHH YOU KNOW IT!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord:</b> Ok </p><p> </p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord:</b> 3</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi:</b> 2</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord:</b> 1</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi:</b> GO!</p><p><br/><br/><b>Ei-dgy Lord:</b> GO!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A normal Night for a family non-the-less Ghoul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this Ghouls, since they're not humans are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii I hope your safe and doing alright in this pandemic and in the protests.<br/>If your protesting please stay safe and fight on, things need to change b/c people have waited for change too long.<br/>Happy pride month and I'd like to honor some brave African American LGBTQ+ peoples and dedicatethis chapter to them.<br/>Chynal Lindsey died at 26 years old<br/>Muhlaysia Booker<br/>Claire Legato<br/>Michelle Simone<br/>and the countless more who have died because they were African American and LGBTQ+.<br/>The system is rotten inside and out and it needs to change.<br/>Stay safe and stay strong for Black, Indigenous, LGBTQ+, Arabic, and all minorities lives matter.<br/>There won't be equality until everyone can walk outside without fear of being kill for who they are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this Ghouls, since they're not humans are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p><p> </p><p>I got off my train and waited at the station for Himi. We had texted a bit about what our first day of school was like but, neither of us could go into detail about what happened through text. We didn’t want to risk anyone finding out what we really are.<br/><br/></p><p>“EIJI!!! Your first day sounds awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>“Himi! Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>I called out to Himi as she ran to me from the other part of the large station. We were a good 5-10 minute walk from Toka’s cafe and it was already getting dark. Toka and Yomo didn't want us hunting the first few days of school. Just to be extra precautions not to be caught by any night working or underground heroes. So tonight was gonna be pretty uneventful other than loads of gossip.<br/><br/></p><p>“Eiji you there? Hello?! EIJRO!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh! OH! Sorry, Himi I was spacing out a bit there. Ready to go home and gossip out to our heart’s content?”<br/><br/></p><p>“You know it! Let get a move on it’s already getting dark and Yomo will beat our asses if we aren’t home before its completely dark out.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Hahahaha!”</p><p> </p><p>Me and Himi walked and continued to talk just the two of us. It’s always been the two of us against the world. It might just be a twin thing but, I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have Himi. When we were younger before dad died. Ayato and Toka used to tell us that we were two halves of one whole, and we were to protect one another at all costs. Ghouls don’t have normal lives, never have and I don’t know if we ever will. But, Ghouls have a special way of living b/c we don’t have normal lives. We develop a different, stronger sense of community and ‘personal space’. Me and Himi, we both know that and we trust one another and our lives as Ghouls have given us a greater respect for the deep bond we have. </p><p>“Eiji we’re home! I don’t know about you but, could go for some coffee right about now!” Said Himi with a smile as we stood outside our sister’s cafe.<br/><br/></p><p>“Same I’m starving! Personally I just hope Toka lets us neer the coffee this time!” I chuckled Toka can be picky with the coffee she gives us.<br/><br/></p><p>“Pfft, why is that so accurate!” Laughed Himi as we walked inside Toka’s small cafe.<br/><br/>The Re: cafe had a small homey vibe to it. The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit me and Himi as soon as we walked in. Toka was whipping down tables with a small soaked dishcloth with a small bucket of soapy water nearby. Nishiki we cleaning the coffee brewer behind the bar, while Hinami mopped up the floors. All in all, it was a pretty standard night clean up after closing. But, it was home even if it didn’t look like it to others but, it’s his and his family, blood-related or not, it was there home.<br/><br/></p><p>“Eijro! Himiko! Welcome back!” Shouted Hinami as she placed the mop aside and run to hug us.</p><p> </p><p>“HINA!!” Me and Himi shouted as Hinami hugged her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey what do ya know! The trouble maker duo is back! How was your first day of your gateway to 4 years of hell?” Sarcastically asked Nishiki.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY give them some breathing room Nishiki they just got back and we all want to ask them stuff.” Yelled Toka from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make you two some coffee and get you both some meat. While I’m doing that Hina and the ass can ask their questions.” Said Toka in her big sister caring voice as she went to the back to get some coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“So spill you two and tell me and Nishi about both of your first day’s of High-School!” Said Hinami with enthusiasm as me, Himi, Nishiki, and Hina sat at the bar.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“And that’s about it,” I said as I finished telling Toka, Himi, Nishiki, and Hinami about my first day at U.A, Himi had barely started her first-day story by the time Toka gave us coffee and said meat was upstairs when we were ready.</p><p> </p><p>That was about an hour ago and know both me and Himi we’re done telling our first day of school stories to everyone. Toka said she’d fill Yomo and Ayato in about our first-day experiences when she called Ayato and when Yomo came back from hunting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yawwwwwwn I’m tired. Imma head in for the night see you all tomorrow.” Said Nishiki as he stood up from the bar and went to get his coat as we all said and hugged goodbye as Nishiki left for the night.<br/><br/></p><p>“Us four should be getting to bed too. Everyone go brush your teeth, Himi and Eijro go eat, Hinami finish up your studying for that exam next week in college, and I’m going to go study some more coffee brewing techniques. Everyone should be in bed asleep in an hour and a half no excuses that include’s me. Hop to it, everyone!” Said Toka as she gave us our nightly talk. We all stood up and made our way upstairs to our respective rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Me a Himi walked into our room which looked odd to say the very least. Our room was an almost white beige color with a screen door at the end of the room which lead onto a small balcony above the cafe. The balcony was used more for decoration than anything else so it was covered in potted plants and wasn’t used by me or Himi. Instead, we used it more as a window and had installed curtains. The curtains were a red to pink gradient with bunnies on the bottom courtesy of Toka getting board and painting them on a few years back. On the left side of the window was my half of the room with a twin bed the same as Himi’s and a small desk up against the wall next to the screen door. Himi’s desk was in the same spot as mine on the other side of the room and that’s where any similarities between or sides of the room ended. Above my bed were multiple posters of Crimson Riot and some small floating shelves for books and other trinkets. Under my bed were multiple weights and other exercise equipment next to the head of my bed I had a small closet with a dresser inside for my clothes and uniform. Finely I had a punching bag right where my side of the room ended and Himi’s began.</p><p> </p><p>Himi’s side of the room had a small two shelf bookcase running along her side of the wall above her bed. This bookshelf was painted pastel pink and purple and had lots of books on a verity of subjects. The most prominent being on the sub-Fashion-culture called Yami-Kawaii, which meant sickly cute and was meant to bring awareness to mental health and the darker side of Japan’s system. Like there unethical ways of dealing with Ghouls and the problems they have with discussing mental health. Himi Also had a closet with a dresser inside next to the head of her black a pastel-colored bed. She also had exercise equipment under her bed but, along with that were multiple fabrics, different colored threads, fabric paints, and a sewing machine used to make her own clothes. Himi has also made clothes for me, Toka, Ayato, and others. Not in just a Yami-Kawaii style either, she had made clothes that were manlier then what they sold in stores!<br/><br/></p><p>Himi also had a mini foldable table right where her side of the room ended and mine began.</p><p>The table had two brown paper wrapped up packages on two plates with utensils on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m starving! Ready to eat Himi?” I asked my twin as I faced her in the doorway of our room.</p><p> </p><p>“Heck yeah while we eat we can go into the details of our school day gossip with each other!” She happily replied as we sat down and unwrapped the bloody human meat from the brown paper and placed it on the plates.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are any of your classmates cute?” Himi asked as she chewed some of her meat, her eyes turning black with red pupils as she ate.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda there’s this really cute blond dude but, he’s got serious anger issues I think.” I replied also chewing my meat with identical black and red eyes to my twin.</p><p> </p><p>“OOoo Eiji, have you talked to him yet?!” Himi asked mid-chew eyes wide with excitement of finding out about my minor crush.</p><p> </p><p>“A little bit but, not enough to make us buddies you know?” I said with a hint of question. Though I already knew that she understood what I was saying. I could tell from the look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. I made friends, surprisingly, but neither of them are my type. One’s to focussed on being my friend and is overly excited about everything and the other isn’t my type at all but, nice none the less.” Said Himi as she picked at the last of her meat with her fork.</p><p> </p><p>“OOoo tell me about them? Are they in General studies with you? Are they upperclassmen? Tell me, tell me, tell me! I said excitedly as I finished up my meat as I put my utensils down. It had always been harder for Himi to make friends compared to me so the fact she already had two by the first day made me ecstatic!</p><p> </p><p>“ Ok ok! The one who’s overly excited about everything is in the Hero course and the other one is my classmates in my General studies course. Both are in my year!” Exclaimed Himi as she finished the last of her own meat and placed utensils down as well.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great Himi! We should go tell Toka that we’re done eating and go clean ourselves and our pates.” I said as we stood up a walked down the hall to our older sister’s room and knocked on her door.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys have 30 minutes left to be asleep if that what you’re asking.” Said Toka as she answered the door in her button-up shirt and bunny pajama’s</p><p> </p><p>“Actually we wanted to tell you we finished eating and wanted to tell you we’re gonna go wash our plates!” Said Himi, her eyes still black with red pupils, much like how mine still were.</p><p> </p><p>“Just give them to me tonight alright? I gotta wash that table-towel from today anyway. Yawwn goodnight you two, love ya both!” Toka said as he took both me and Himi’s plates and kissed our for-heads.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Sis love you too!” Me and Himi exclaimed as Toka closed her door for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Me and Himi the walked across the hall to say goodnight to Hinami. After we said goodnight we went back down the hall to the restroom to get the blood and meat residue off ourselves and brush our teeth. I went back to me and Himi’s room as she took a shower and waited for her get back so I could have my turn in the shower. As I waited I read over the syllabus Mr.Azawa gave us today for the U.A class 1-A Hero Course. AS I was finishing up reding it Himi came back from the bathroom in her pastel purple and black robe with small bat detailing on it. She had made the robe herself a few years back and was still decently proud of it. Her hair was braided in two long braids falling on either side of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Bathroom and shower are free Eiji.” She said as she got on her bed grabbing for a history of Harajuku book from her pastel-colored shelves.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright thanks, Himi.” I said as I grabbed my robe, that had also been made a few years back by Himi. It was red and orange with little small flame detailing on it. I walked out of our room and went to the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As I finished my shower and walked back into me and Himi’s room everything was peaceful. Himi had changed out of her robe and had put on an oversized t-shirt and some black running shorts. The t-shirt was black with a white and pink cup of tea in the center, the tea had stars pantied in it and looked like a small constellation. Himi’s hair was still in braids and she was still reading her history of Harajuku book on her bed. The lights in our room had been turned off and a few fairy lights that trailed the ceiling of Himi’s room had been turned on. They weren’t bright enough to light up everything but, they gave the entire room a faint glow similar to what a fireplace might do on a cold winter’s night. It was cozy and felt relaxing in a way. Himi looked up from her book.</p><p> </p><p>“You should get changed into pajama’s its a bit past the time Toka wanted us asleep yawwn.” Said Himi in a tired voice as she turned her face back to her book. She was tired I could tell from the bags under her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I and Himi had a bad habit of not being able to sleep without the other one around. Toka said it might be a thing we developed when we were really little and living on the streets and on the run after Dad died and his neighbor found out about us being ghouls. That me and Himi had always huddled together for warmth during those times. It made sense and we both knew it was another twin thing for us, a little weird, yes but since when were we normal, to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>I changed into a red t-shirt with a Crimson Riot quote and picture on the front and some grey sweat pants as I put my robe to dry on a hanger hooked to my closet door to dry my robe. Himi had done the same thing with her robe, which is where I got the idea from.</p><p> </p><p>While I was doing that Himi had put her book away and was now in the middle of getting ready to turn off her fairy lights. I got into my bed as she finally turned them off and got into her bed as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Eijiro.” Himi said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Himiko.” I said returning the smile back.</p><p> </p><p>Then we both went to sleep, ready for whatever the future would throw our way knowing that no matter what we would have each other and we would always be there for one another.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and Stay Strong and Safe<br/>Were starting a long-overdue revolution, my friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Himiko has friends over?! Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiii I hope you're ok and safe.<br/>Thank you for reading this fic and also please if possible donate or support African American creators on all platforms and don't forget to sign petitions!<br/>Also, the next chapter will still be in Himiko's point of view and then will switch back to Eijiro's for two chapters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this Ghouls, since they're not humans are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this Ghouls, since they're not humans are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Today was a normal day for me and Eijiro. It had been a few weeks since we had both started high school, at Shiketsu and U.A respectively, and it had been a week since the U.S.J incident at U.A Highschool. Eijiro was a little on edge because he thought he might have had to use his Kagune to defend himself and his crush, whom I now know his name is Bakugo Katsuki when they were fighting against the villains. Thankfully it didn’t come to that and Eijiro was able to defend himself and in extent Bakugo just fine using his Kaugne in the way it was registered as the quirk Hardening. Almost immediately after the U.S.J incident, Shiketsu said that they would also be upping security along with U.A and the other Hero course high schools in Japan.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Toka and Yomo were scared this would mean putting in RC cell detector doors like what they at the CCG headquarters and offices. Though thankfully that didn’t happen, U.A just upped its security wall and camera’s along with a few more guards. Shikketsu did a similar thing when upping, they added daily guards to patrol the school grounds at all times and increased the school’s lockdown defenses system. <br/><br/>Other than that school life was back to normal for Eijiro and me with the addition that we were finally allowed to go hunting for meat again! Yomo said we could start hunting again next week after the U.S.J craze had died down a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>It was already 7:45 am and me and Eijiro had finished our train rides and daily morning text chats and both were at our schools. I walked in the massive front door of Shiketsu and into the courtyard and sat down in the grass next to the west leading path and staircase. I was waiting for my two best friends, Yorashi Inasa and Kestsuben Awai. We hadn’t known each other long but, we were already as close as could be, and they didn’t hate ghouls like the rest of society. Today we going to have a Modern History/politics class. Unlike most classes, this was one of the few all first-years had together, in one of the many lecture/orientation rooms here at Shiketsu.</p><p>Speak of the humans.</p><p> </p><p>“TOGAAA!!!!  GOODMORNING!!!” yelled Yoarashi from the entrance to Shiketsu. Behind him stood a small in comparison Ketsuben.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Toga-san!! Goodmorning sorry we’re a bit late today.” Ketsuben added quietly as him and Yoarashi made there way over to me and sat next to me in the grass of the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys!! Good morning to you both!! You guys excited for our first combined class together?!” I asked as they both finished setting down their school bags.<br/><br/>We were in the grass next to the west path and staircase because it had the most trees out of anyplace in the outdoor courtyard. The trees provide shade from the sun’s rays of light and spite it getting chiller outside our little best-friend-squad still opted to sit in the shade because Ketsuben’s quirk made sunlight harmful to him, Yorashi and me decided to make it our personal duty to stay out of as much sunlight as possible. It was getting easier to do so as fall was coming into full swing and cloudy skies were becoming increasingly common but, there were still plenty of sunny days like today that we made an effort to avoid.</p><p> </p><p>“HEC- I mean heck yeah!!” Yorashi said trying to correct his loud yelling. It was still pretty early and we didn’t want to get in trouble for being loud.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty stocked as well! Since this is the first school-wide curriculum update since the ghoul war, 8 months ago.” Said Ketsuben as he faced me a Yoarashi.</p><p> </p><p>The ‘Ghoul War’ better known by ghouls as the ‘Dragon War’ and by many other names such as ‘Defense of Tokyo’ and ‘Masked and Agents’ was around 8 months ago give or take a few weeks. The ‘Ghoul War’ was the battle between the Japanese Government and inhabitants of Tokyo, against the kagune-based creature known as "Dragon". The goal of G.O.A.T and CCG allies was to defeat the creature known as ‘Dragon’ and defend Tokyo and its inhabitants from the creature and its spawn like creatures. In the end, G.O.A.T and the CCG were successfully but, not as many humans became ghouls as was originally thought. Only 2 in a thousand people became ghouls during the ‘Ghoul War’. In the end, the CCG made a public announcement about adding Rights to Japanese and the CCG’s legal system. Its been 8 months and the only thing to happen was a shity law that is a setup and was made to be broken. Literally ghoul can’t live without braking this law. Pro-Heroes have also become worse and have started suppressing ghoul and ghoul society more than ever. The world isn’t getting better for ghoul-life like the CCG and government claim. It’s only getting worse.<br/><br/>Ms.Zōfukuki shouted from the second floor into the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>“FIRST PERIOD STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!! WOULD ALL FIRST YEARS PLEASE MAKE THERE WAY TO THE ORININTAION ROOM ON THE GROUND FLOOR!!!! THANK YOU!!” Finished Ms.Zōfukuki as she headed back into the class 2-C room to probably get some papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, guys!!” I Said as I stood up and stretched. I crouched back down to grab my school bag earning some laughs from me and my friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get going!” I said after I stood up again, this time joined by Yoarashi and Ketsuben. As all 3 of us started to chat and make our way to the orientation/lecture room.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you guys think will be in the lecture? I mean we all saw what happened to Tokyo city on the news but, non of that stuff even reached near this area.” Asked Yoarashi as we waled across the path and through the door to the orientation/lecture room.</p><p> </p><p>He was right despite Toka and the others once living in Tokyo, they all decided to move here after all that had happened. It wasn’t suspicious considering no ghouls identity was revealed during the Ghoul War and many businesses like Toka’s Re: Cafe moved or switched locations after the war as well. The only exceptions being Ken due to the CCG already knowing who he was and the humans turned into ghouls. Ken is currently working underground with Ayato trying to get G.O.A.T organization word spread to other ghouls across Japan and the world. Ken, Ayato, and a small team of other G.O.A.T members are currently doing this along with trying to restore the underground cities for ghouls that exist under Japan. Some were unearthed during the Ghoul War but, Ken and Ayato discover those were only the upper cities. Ment for fighters and new additions to the city, that way they had a border of some kind and a fighting team ready if they were ever attacked. Turns out there are about two more levels of cities all under Japan that no one knows about. Toka and the other employees at the Re: Cafe along with some other scattered members are the other part of this operation. Scouting out ghouls from the surface and sending in new updates on what’s happening on the surface as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet they’ll cover the weird ‘Dragon spawn’ creatures the lecture. They were pretty out of the ordinary even by detachable kagune standers.”  I replied as I sat between Ketsuben on my right and Yoarshi on my left.</p><p> </p><p>The orientation/lecture room looked like an old type of theater. The ground had been dug out to make the room a lower level than the rest of the school ground level. A stage with curtains and a big projector as the wall we at the lowest part of this room, with there being movie theater-like seats with small desks attached going up from the stage in a raised seating format. Making the room look like an old Greek theater but, modernized in a sense.</p><p> </p><p>Ketsuben, Yorashi, and I sat in the middle-front area of this room waiting for the lecture to start as  Ms.Zōfukuki took the stage with the first year’s history and modern politics teacher the pro-hero, Mr.Brave. Also known better at school as Togu Surudoi or Mr.Surudoi as us students called him. Mr.Surdoi is a man of average height and build, with light gray eyes and messy black hair. He was all the first year’s history and modern politics teacher.</p><p> </p><p>“ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP LECTURE STARTS IN 5 MINUTE WE GOT TO GET SOME LATS MINUTE STUFF SET UP !!!” Shouted Ms.Zōfukuki as she walked off the stage and took her seat in the front row. </p><p> </p><p>“Eeeee I’m so excited!! I love learning about this kinda stuff!!” Said Ketsuben practically bouncing in his seat. One this Yoarashi and I had learned about Ketsuben was that he loved knowledge, any type of knowledge he could get his hands on was knowledge he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hyped too! I’m sure this will be important for hero training in the future!” Said Yoarashi with enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m excited to an extent, see I actually lived in Tokyo during the Ghoul War so I know most of what happened during that time frame.” I said quietly not wanting anyone but, my best friends to hear me.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait really!!!!??” Said both Yorashi and Ketsuben at the same time looks of worry on there faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh don’t worry me and my family weren’t hurt during the Ghoul War at all. We were able to make it to the CCG safe zone before it got really bad and people started getting turned into ghouls. The reason why we moved here was that my sister said she wanted to make the smart move like a lot of other businesses did and move location!” I said frantically while moving my hands in weird machines as I explained.</p><p> </p><p>Both Yoarashi and Ketsuben let out a sigh of relief as I finished my explanation and went on to ask some questions about what happened to in the city and if me and my family were truly ok with moving and stuff. I answered their questions and told them that it was actually a real essay decision to move because as I had told them both before, they were my first friends that weren’t family or family friends. After I finished answering Ketsuben’s last question, as Ms.Zōfukuki told us there was a minute left before the lecture officially started.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Toga we mentioned your sister ran a business, do you mind if we come over and see it and hang out?” Asked Yoarashi with a sparkle in his eyes and the sincere smile I knew from our first-day meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I want to meet your sister, it takes a lot of knowledge to run a business and I don’t have a lot of info on business practices yet!” Exclaimed Ketsuben.</p><p> </p><p>This is the moment I realized. I. Fucked. Up. You see my faked info said that I had no siblings and that my parents had been living outside of Japan for my whole life resulting in me living with my cousins. Now, of course, all of that is just so my real identity is kept under wraps in case I, Toka, Ayato, Eijiro, etc get found out as ghouls. My fake info makes sure I don’t risk getting caught as a ghoul that way there is always one or two people who can rescue the others in case we get put in prison by the CCG. The fact that I had called Toka my sister this entire conversation could give suspicion to my faked info. I had to come up with a cover-up fast. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, sure I’ll ask my sister if you guys can come over today. Oh, also she’s not actually my sister but, rather my older cousin who I live with since my parents work out of the country. She basically a sister to me so a call her sister.” I say in the calmest voice I can muster, which by teenage girl standers is pretty good.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok”</p><p> </p><p>Both Yorashi and Ketsuben say at the same time. Then my attention is drawn to the stage as the lecture begins and everyone quiets down and takes out a notebook and a pen or pencil to write notes with.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Alright everyone Lets begin shall we?!” Said Mr.Surudoi as he stood in the middle of the stage at a moveable podium that had been placed on the stage. Mr.Surudoi placed some papers that were in his hands on the podium and started a projection of a normal looking Tokyo on the projection screen wall behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now 8 months ago the ‘Ghoul War’ began and lead to the destruction of V and disbanding of the Clowns. The half-ghoul ‘Eyepatch’ also known as Haise Sasaki and later identified as Ken Kankei defeated the Dragon also known by the name Rize Kamishiro, stopping the ghoulification of humans. The majority of CCG made peace with the Ghouls, and have started to work together and help each other. Some CCG members went rogue after the battle including Kuki Uri, Saiko Yonebayashi, Juuzou Suzuya, Hideyoshi Nagachika who was previously thought to have died in the battle for the 24 ward, Koutarou Amon also who had been thought to have died in the battle for the 24 ward, Akira Mado, and all members of the Arima Squad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now to go into detail about the events of this war”<br/>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Wow, that was a loooonnnggg class. I can’t believe it took as long as the orientation did! But, it was all worth it for the 30 pages of notes I got!” Said Ketsuben as him, Yorashi, and I exited the orientation/lecture room to go have lunch and discuss the class and homework given to us.</p><p> </p><p>“It was really informative! I didn’t even know that CCG members could go off the gride like that, I always thought there be so much surveillance that’d it’d be impossible to just disappear and go rouge like that!” Added on Yoarashi.<br/><br/></p><p>“I was surprised at all the good photo’s and videos Mr.Surudoi was able to find and show us. Since Tokyo did kinda go connection and communication dark during the Ghoul War.” I added on, I was truly surprised by all the photo and video records Mr.Surudoi was able to find and present to us.</p><p> </p><p>We arrived in the lunchroom at sat down at the same table we had on our first day here at Shiketsu. We shared what we had brought for lunch as we took out our bento boxes and utensils.</p><p> </p><p>“So Toga what kind of business does your sister run?” Ask Yoarashi mid-bite into his apple.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right I didn’t tell you guys what she dose did I!” I say as I take a bite of some raw pork. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, so what does she do my friend with fangs!” Ketsuben joked as he finished eating his vegetables.</p><p> </p><p>Me and Yoarashi laughed at Ketsuben’s joke as I proceeded to tell them about the Re: Cafe and tell them a bit about the ‘people’ working there and how we were basically a family so we had all moved from Tokyo to here together.</p><p> </p><p>“So basically my ‘sister’ runs a coffee shop called the Re: Cafe. She has a husband that works overseas in England and is expecting a baby in 6 months. Her name is Kirishima Toka, she has two brothers Eijiro and Ayato. Ayato is the second eldest and is off at college right now and Eijiro is our age and goes to U.A in the hero course. The two other main employees there are Hinami and Nishiki and Hinami is Toka’s adopted sister. She’s also in college but, the college is close by so she didn’t see a need to move. As for Nishiki his girlfriend and him are basically family so they decided to move around the same area as us. There’s also Yomo but, he’s not around a lot. Does that explain everything?” I ask as I finish up explaining the ‘Normal version that fits in with my fake info’ Re: Cafe.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“There are so many things I wish to ask you and theses people where do I begin!!!!!” Whisper screams Ketsuben with a giant smile on his face that could light up the world.<br/><br/></p><p>“I CAN’T WAIT TO MEET EVERYONE! THEY ALL SOUND LIKE WONDERFUL PEOPLE!!” Yelled Yorashi with a goofy grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>I let out a sigh of relief as Yorashi and Ketsuben talk about what questions they want to ask the Re: Cafe staff, I take out my phone to text the Re: Cafe chat about Ketsuben and Yorashi coming over today. </p><p> </p><p><b>WE ALL LIVE IN A COFFEE SUBMARINE</b> <br/>~There are multiple people in this chat~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi:</b> Hey guys is it alright for my two friends to come over today?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Toka_Is_Group_Parent</b>: It’s alright with me. Just don’t let them do anything too stupid and keep them out of the staff room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ni-SHITY:</b> HEY WAIT UP A SECOND! Why don’t I get a say in this?!?! This should be a STAFF decision. We don’t even know when Yomo is gonna be back today!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Hina-dats-me:</b> I say it’s fine! I’d love to meet your friends Himi!🥰🥰🥰💕👍 They sound so nice! And Nishiki this is a democratic cafe meaning we take a majority vote.📋</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ni-SHITY:</b> Well then ms-future-teacher-of-hell we need everyone’s vote then! Including Yomo and Eijiro!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Yomo_Is_Sane:</b> I say it’s fine. Just don’t let them go snooping.ANYWHERE. Understood?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi:</b> Yes I understand don’t worry you emo haired head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord</b>: I say it’s fine too! Also while we’re on the subject can I bring my new friends over tomorrow?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ni-SHITY:</b> Why am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea? Also, I say no for Ei too. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Toka_Is_Group_Parent: </b>Your not but, I’ve been in there situation before, and denying them the ability to have their friends over will only cause more issues. Also Ei you can bring friends over just the same rules as Himi friends.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Yomo_Is_Sane:</b> I agree with both statements made by Toka</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Hina-dats-me:</b> I double agree with what Yomo and Toka said!!👍👍👍</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ni-SHITY:</b> ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I GIVE IN I GIVE IN YOU BOTH CAN BRING YOUR FRIENDS BUT, DONT MAKE ME REGRET THIS YOU TWO!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord:</b> We won’t!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi:</b> We won’t!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><br/>I exited the chat and turned off my phone. Both Ketsuben and Yorashi were staring at me excitedly trying to make it look as if they hadn’t been reading over my shoulders to see my texts. I put my phone down and give them a smirk that turns into a smile. <br/><br/></p><p>“I know you both were peeking over my shoulder to read my texts give up the innocent act you two.” I say while smiling like a fool. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn we were caught” Said Ketsuben as he leaned back in his chair with a small smile on his face.<br/><br/></p><p>“I thought I had you fooled Toga! Was I really that obvious?” Said Yoarashi as he turned to ask me.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you both were very obvious and just in case you both didn’t already read my texts, you both can come over today.” I say in a tired but happy tone. Both Yorashi’s and Ketsuben’s faces light up as Ketsuben leans over to hug me only for both of us to be hugged by Yorashi. I love these dumb fuck wads, and I wouldn’t trade them for the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty then! Let’s get through today so you guys can meet everyone!!”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You ready to go meet up with Yoarshi out front Ketsuben?” I ask as I put on my light sweater and outdoor shoes as me and Ketsuben get ready to leave with Yoarshi to take the train to my place. Better known as the Re: Cafe.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep ready when you are!” Replies Ketsuben as he finishes putting on his light weather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>We both head out of the Shiketsu entrance doors and walk down the entrance path until we see Yorashi at the bottom of the path. We run to him and hug tackle him. He doesn’t move an inch but, then again he’s<em> pretty </em>tall and muscular, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY, YOU GUYS!!! READY TO HEAD TO THE TRAIN STATION?” Shouted Yorashi despite us still hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>“Too loud my friend”<br/><br/></p><p>“Please don’t shout I value my ability to hear” </p><p> </p><p>“Well if everyone’s ready let’s get to the train station! The sooner we catch my train then sooner we can get to the Re: Cafe and have you both meet everyone!” I say as me and Ketsuben let go of Yorashi.</p><p> </p><p>“LET’S GO!!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>We walk to the train station together and we all board the train I use to get home. From there me and Yoarshi stand and hold on to a ceiling handle while Ketsuben sits in the seat behind where me and Yorashi are standing. I see Ketsuben pull out his phone, some earbuds, and a book from his school bag. I also catch a glimpse of Yoarashi taking out his phone and earbuds and putting on a playlist I’m guessing both of them wanted to listen and or do stuff on this train ride. So I do my normal routine of pulling out my phone to text Eiji about my day and sibling stuff.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiii Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Himiko has friends over?! Part 2 "WERE HOME"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this Ghouls, since they're not humans are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii I hope you're safe and healthy!<br/>anyhow I'm sorry this chapter is late I got stressed so its a bit shorter (5 pages instead of the normal 10) then I intended meaning the "Himiko had friends over" arc will probably take longer then I anticipated.<br/>Anyhow the next chapter should be the normal length ( 10 pages) and thank you for reading!<br/>I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this Ghouls, since they're not humans are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> Prepare for trouble~! AND Make it Double~!</b>
</p><p><b> -- </b>Two People are in this chat --</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi: </b>Hey Eiji how’s your day been?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord:</b> Ok Himi what wrong? Do I need to punch someone? <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi: </b> Whaaaat, Nothings wrong! What made you think that??? <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord:</b> Himiko you never start our conversations with ‘hows your da been’ unless somethings wrong. We’ve known each other since birth even through text I can tell when somethings wrong.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord: </b>Now tell me what’s bothering you?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi:</b> Fine you got me. I’m worried about having Ketsuben and Yorashi over. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi: </b>There my best friends and I want them to meet everyone but, I don’t want them to go snooping and then all of a sudden hate me!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi: </b>I’m just scared a bit and worried that this was a bad idea, what if they call me a villain? Or something worse?!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord: </b>Hey don’t think like that Himiko, they both care for you just as much as you do for them, and honestly if they start being assholes I’ll kick them out and we can call my friends and video chat with them to cheer you up. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord: </b>Does that sound like a plan?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi: </b>I don’t wanna make you feel pressured Eijiro, you know to constantly comfort me and share your friends with me. We might have known each other since birth but, we shouldn’t feel like we need to share everything with one another.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi:</b> And I feel like I’m putting that pressure on you, I’m sorry I’m getting sapy again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord:</b> You comfort me just as much as I comfort you, and you’re not putting that pressure on me at all. You wanted me to meet your friends and I want you to meet mine. I know sometimes it feels like we do share a lot but, personally I don’t think that’s a bad thing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord: </b>We might share a lot but, we both have our own separate personalities and interests, and that’s what makes our bond so strong! It makes us a manly Himiko!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi:</b> I guess your right, Thanks Eijiro</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord:</b> Of course Himiko anytime!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord:</b> Now that that’s out of our system, how close are you to home? I just got off my train and I’m waiting at our regular spot at the train station.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi:</b> My train is about to arrive at the station in a minute or 2</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Thirsty Hoemi: </b>See you soon! And thank you again Eiji</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Ei-dgy Lord: </b>Again of course anytime!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>-- </b>Two People have closed this chat --</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“EVERYONE PLEASE EXIT THE TRAIN FOR (水瓶座 ) MIZUGAMEZA STATION!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I close my text chat with Eji and put my phone away as the train halts to a stop at the station.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“This is where we get off guys,” I say as I turn to face Ketsuben and Yoarshi, both are in the middle of putting away their stuff and getting ready to get off the train.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ready Toga!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready Toga-san!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go! Oh also I don’t know I if mentioned this previously but, my cousin our age that goes to U.A is meeting us here. He got off his train a few minutes ago!” I say as the 3 of us walk off the train and onto the train station.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m excited to meet this cousin of yours! Have you known each other long?” Asked Yoarshi is an almost yelling voice.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“We’ve known one another our entire lives actually. When we were younger we were basically inseparable!” I state as I spot Eji’s spiky dyed red hair from where the 3 of us stand.</p><p> </p><p>“EIJIRO!!!! OVER HERE!!!” I shout interrupting me and Yoarshi’s conversation. Eiji turns around and starts running towards me, Ketsuben, and Yoarshi. As he comes closer to us he hug tackles me and almost makes me lose my balance as I return the hug. During all of this Ketsuben and Yoarshi look like deer in headlights.</p><p>“Himi how was your day at school?” Eiji asks as he releases me from his hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh these must be your friends,” He says as he faces Ketsuben and Yoarshi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi I’m Kirishima Eijiro, but you two can call me Kiri! It’s nice to meet you both!” Eiji says as he holds out both his hands to shake with Ketsuben and Yoarshi.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too Kiri-kun, I’m Ketsuben Awai. I’m in Toga-san’s class.” Ketsuben states as he shyly shakes Eiji’s left hand.</p><p> </p><p>“HI KIRI!! I’m Yoarshi Inasa pleasure to meet you!!!” Yoashi says as he shakes Eiji’s right hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright boys let get going, otherwise Yomo will have me and Eiji mopping the cafe floors for months!” I say as I bounce on my heals ready and excited to have my friends over!</p><p>.<br/>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“We’re home!!!”<br/><br/></p><p>“We’re home and Himi brought her friends!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Is what me and Eiji say as we walk into the Re: Cafe with Yoarshi and Ketsuben behind us. Today is a pretty regular day except Yomo is here today helping Toka with the coffee in the back, with Hina and Nishiki tending to the last few customers still in the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>“Eijiro, Himiko! Welcome home! Oh and welcome Himiko’s friends, I’m Fueguchi Hinami but, please call me Hinami!” Say Hina as she gives a tray of dirty coffee mugs, cups, and snack plates to Yomo from over the coffee bar counter.</p><p> </p><p>Hina then walks over to the four of us.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go upstairs so we don’t disturb the customers, closing time is soon so we won’t have to wait up there long!” Says Hina as she hands her work apron to Yomo and motions us to the upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“EHH!! WHY DOES HINAMI GET TO END HER SHIFT EARLY?!?!” Yelled Nishiki from across the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Hinami can actually get through a shift without braking or yelling.” Said Yomo as he cleaned the dirty dishes Hina had brought him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore them.”</p><p> </p><p>Is what I and Eiji said at the same time as the 4 of us went upstairs. Yoashi and Ketsuben looking at us and each other a little confused.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Who was that Toga-san?” Asked Ketsuben as we got to the top floor of the Re: Cafe.</p><p> </p><p>“That was Nishiki. He works here and is a close family friend!” I answer.</p><p> </p><p>“ He seemed very passionate! I feel like him and I are gonna get along great!!” Added Yoarshi.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyhow you four can go hang out in Himi and Ei’s room. I might join you guys in a bit but, I have some homework to finish first.” Said Hina as waved goodbye and went into her room. Shutting her door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Anywho...Lets head over to me and Eiji’s room!”<br/>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiiii thank you for reading!<br/>Once again I'm sorry for this chapter being late and a bit shorter than normal.</p><p>I just don't want the chapters to feel rushed or forced when read. Like I don't wanna put out work I'm unhappy with, that's why this chapter took so long the last chapter felt a little off to me but, I want this chapter to feel like I've published something I like.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Himiko has friends over?! finale part Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this Ghouls, since they're not humans are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>brain: You've been dead for like a month!<br/>Me: Hehe, my bad~<br/>But, in all seriousness, I'm sorry for not updating for so long.<br/>I had a mental health crash and just didn't have any motive to write or do anything really.<br/>My mental and physical health is always my first priority and comes before my writing, drawing, or anything really.<br/>I wrote most of this chapter over the past 3 days or so, it was a lot of fun to write, my favorite thing to write was fully describing this new location version of the Re: Cafe!<br/>Now let me stop talking so you can get to reading! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this Ghouls, since they're not humans are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p><p> </p><p>“Its this way! Come its this way!” I stated as I skipped over to me and Eiji’s room from the top of the stairs.<br/><br/>“Wow your house is far bigger then it looks from the outside!” Ketsuben stated as he followed behind me. <br/><br/>“YEAH, ITS VERY IMPRESSIVE TOGA!!” Shouted Yorashi as he followed behind Ketsuben and me, with Eiji behind him. <br/><br/>“Yorashi a bit quieter please there are still customers downstairs and we don’t want them to be disturbed.” I said as I swiftly stopped my skipping and turned back to my friends and my twin or as far as my friends know ‘cousin’.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“ Here we are!” I whisper shouted as I turned to face the door to me and Eiji’s room and opened it. I turned back to face everyone and waved my hand motioning for them to go into the room.<br/><br/>One by one Ketsuben, Yorashi, and Eiji filled into my twin and I’s decent sized room. I quickly scanned the room to make sure nothing looked too suspicious. Nothing looked to out of place, it looked like a normal shared teenage room. Maybe a little on the twin looking side but, I told Yorashi and Ketsuben Eiji and I we’re cousins but, acted like siblings so I could play it off. Probably. <br/><br/>“Wow, Toga-san! You have <b>so</b> many books!” Ketsuben exclaimed as he walked over to my side of the room and marveled at my shelves full of books. <br/><br/>“Yeah, reading nurtures our sprite and passion! It’s great to have a ton of books!” Added Yorashi as he entered the room. <br/><br/>“Reading isn’t Himi’s only hobby you should see what she makes in her free time!” Said Eiji as he closed the door to our room and stepped towards his closet.</p><p> </p><p>Ketsuben and Yorashi walked over to Eiji and looked inside. Eiji’s closet didn’t have anything special in it. It was the same as mine just a black instead of pastel purple. Like my closet, it had a dresser of sorts inside of it with 3 drawers reaching from on end of the closet to the other, these 3 draws went up to a little less then midway of the whole closet the rest being a normal closet with clothes hanging from a pole in the center above the draws. The draws provide a shelf of sorts in the closet that we both used to store things like hair dye, contacts, gloves, etc.<br/><br/>‘Wait….’ I thought as I went over what Eiji and I stored in that tiny shelf like area of our closets. <br/><br/>‘FUCK! The contact containers and gloves and not to mention the hair dye! They’re gonna see that something isn’t right! Especially since U.A and Shiketsu don’t let students dye there hair or wear contacts!!’ <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, what’s that?” I heard Ketsuben ask Eiji as he pointed something in my twins closet.<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh! That’s what I wanted to show ou both! Believe it or not, Himi over there makes clothes! She made this bathrobe for me a year or so ago. She keeps saying that she needs to make a new one but, it think this one pretty manly!” Said Eiji as I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in as Eiji proceeds to pull out of his closet his red and orange bathrobe I had made a few years back with little small flame detailing on it.</p><p> </p><p>“ Wow”<br/><br/>“WHOA” <br/><br/>Said both Yorashi and Ketsuben as they comedically looked back at me than the robe Eiji held up proudly a couple of times. <br/><br/>“You made that Toga?! That takes spirt!” <br/><br/>“Yeah, this looks really well done Toga-san!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you two but, it’s not that great,” I said sheepishly <br/><br/>“Come on Toga! Give yourself some credit here!” Said Yorashi as he walked over to me with an excited look in his eyes. <br/><br/>“All right, all right. I give. I’ll show you all some of my better work in a bit until then lest I get the table set up and maybe some pillows if you guys want?” I asked as Yorashi moved to the side and I sat up from my bed and got to work setting up the foldable table and grabbing some floor pillows from underneath my bed. <br/><br/>“ Hey, Eijiro-kun what are these” I heard Ketsuben ask and point to something on the shelf like place in Eiji’s closet.As Eiji puts away his bathrobe as Yorashi took a seat next to me on a floor pillow at the small foldable table. Ketsuben was pointing to the boxes of red hair dye on the shelf. <br/>I shifted my eyes to Eiji in a silent ask of what he’ll do to play this off. <br/><br/>He meat my eyes for a spilt second but, in that second I saw the fear in his eyes. It was the same fear that I was feeling. The fear every ghoul feels when something could lead to a CCG call and end in another death. <br/><br/>“O-oh that w-well it’s my older sisters actually! She asked me to try it out on my hair so she could see what color matched my hair the best. She wants to dye her hair back to its original color to match mine!” Said Eiji playing it off perfectly except for the stutter at the beginning. I just hope Yorashi and Ketsuben didn’t notice it. It was also a lie, Eiji and me were the ones who dyed our original dark navy purple hair to Red and blond respectively. <br/><br/>“Oh, nice!” Replies Ketsuben. <br/><br/>“Alright, you two get your ass’s over here so we can answer your questions and hang out!” I say trying to get over the scare that small incident caused me. Slowly Eiji finishes what he was doing at his closet and he and Ketsuben come and sit down at the foldable table with Yorashi and I. <br/><br/>“And, to do your homework don’t forget that you two!” I hear Hina say as she opens the door to the room and walks in. <br/><br/>“Surely you all weren’t just planning to ask questions and hang out on a school night when there’s homework to be done? Right you guys?” Asked Hina innocently as she took a seat next to Eiji and me. <br/><br/>“Uhhhhh,” Said Eiji, Ketsuben, and me at the same time. <br/><br/>“Of course not Hinami! We wouldn’t dream of it!!” Said Yorashi, with motivation and vigor. <br/><br/>“That’s good to hear I can help you guys with anything you need help with and any additional questions you may have. Speaking of questions what do you all mean by that? You’ve mentioned them a few times in this conversation but, never told us what the questions were about.” Said Hina, reminding me I never really told Eiji or the others the reason I wanted my friends to come over today. <br/><br/>“Oh well, you see Hina today in class we had a seminar? Lecture? Anywho we had a big lesson thing on the Ghoul war in central Tokyo and I told them we used to live in central Tokyo before moving out here to the outer side of Tokyo for the cafe and eventually for the schools here. We have to work on a project of sorts and before we pick our groups we have to write an essay of sorts on the war and such.” <br/><br/>I continued “ Since I was a primary source and Ketsuben, Yorashi, and I were planning to work together as a group in the long run for this we, thought it’d be a good idea for the two of them to ask me and maybe some of the other residents here about the war and our intel on it. Since that would most likely boast are overall grade and help them understand what happened more.” <br/><br/>“So to answer your question Hina, the questions we were referring to were about the ghoul war and what they didn’t cover or fully go over in the seminar lecture thingy.” I finish my mini overview of sorts and look over to Hina. She looks a bit of cautious but, then nods. <br/><br/>“Alright! I can help a lot with that! A good friend of mine taught me when I was a bit younger then all of you, on note-taking and I general tutoring so I’ll be happy to help. How about one or two of you work on other school assignments and homework while one of you asks some questions they have and once they’ve asked a good amount of questions they switch out with one of you doing work and the one previously doing work will get to ask questions.” <br/><br/>“While this is all happening I’ll answer your questions and take some notes and stuff on the questions you ask and there answers! How does that sound you all? Eijiro included.” Asked Hina, she was amazing at note-taking b/c of her major in college and b/c of what Ken had taught her when she was young about notes and taking them for school. Ken was one if not the reason Hina wanted to become a teacher, and I say she gonna make a great one. Once she finishes college and all. <br/><br/>“That sounds good to me! Oh, and feel free to ask me some questions too! I may not be as good as Hina at answering them though and I’ll be doing my own school work but, still, I’ll answer what I can when I can. Like a man!!” Added Eiji as he grabbed is right flexed arm muscle with his left hand as a show of strength and manly-ness, I guess? He might be my twin but, sometimes he can be beyond even my understanding of crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds amazing thank you Hinami” Said Yorashi as he took his school bag off his shoulder and placed it on the floor space behind him and proceeded to pull out the other homework we were assigned this week and today. Ketsuben and I followed suit doing the same thing, while Eiji had done so a bit ago and was already working on his assignments with his earbuds in playing some sort of music, that I swear is the same music he works-out to.<br/><br/>“Alright, so its kinda unspoken for but, Togo-san will probably be doing work for the most part since she doesn’t really need to ask questions.” Said Ketsuben as he set his work and extra book of notes on the table. <br/><br/>“So it will be primarily me and Yorashi asking the questions in segments I guess?” Ketsuben asked as he finished talking. <br/><br/>“Sounds good to me! Do you mind if I go first Ketsuben?! I bet i have fewer questions then you so, I thought it’d be good for efficacy and all!” Asked Yorashi to Ketsuben. <br/><br/>“Sure thing Yorashi! I wanted to ask Toga-san about some of her books anyway.” Added Ketsuben, as Yorashi turned to Hina and started to ask his first question as she pulled out a note pad and started to write as she answered Yorashi question and explained the answer. <br/><br/><em> __________ ____________ ___________ ___________ ___________ __________ ________ </em> <br/><br/>“Ok, so first question! Did the CCG ever find out any ghoul’s identity during the war? Since they worked together for it wouldn’t ghouls showing their real identity help with trust?” <br/><br/>“Well yes the ghouls showing their real identities would have helped with trust, it would have also outed them as ghouls to the CCG and inextension the rest of the world. I’m guessing the ghouls thought the cons outweighed the pros in the war. So no, no ghouls true identity was found out during the was. Does that answer the question Yorashi?” <br/><br/>“Yes, it doses! Thank you Hinami! If you don’t mind I have one more question for you before I switch with Ketsuben!” <br/><br/>“Wow, I expected you to have more questions!” <br/><br/>“I do I just can’t remember them right now!” <br/><br/>“Oh. Ok. Then sure thing, ask your question!” <br/><br/>“How come even with voice recognition tec and having all but, there face showing no ghouls true identity was found out by the CCG? Wouldnt their voice give it away?” <br/><br/>“Hmm, that’s a toughy, well the CCG often states that ghouls might include voice alterers in their masks or take some type of drug that changes there voice temporarily like Helium.” <br/><br/>“Hmm ok but, it still wouldn’t be a reason for the CCG not to try and match there voice with some suspects right?” <br/><br/>“Yes it wouldn’t make sense but, apparently a lot of ghouls didn’t talk at all and instead used Japanese Sign Language, American Sign Language, or wrote down what they were saying. When I saw the war outside a lot of ghouls seemed to be using rapid-fire Sign Language to communicate.” <br/><br/>“Ok that makes sense, Thank you Hinami!!” <br/><br/>“Of course happy to help! Alrighty then! Ketsuben ready to switch with Yorashi?” <br/><br/><em> ------------- ------------- -------------- --------------- ---------------- --------------- -------------- --------------- ------ </em></p><p> </p><p>“ I have <b>so</b> many questions, Mis.Hinami!!” <br/><br/>“Glad to hear so Ketsuben but, please just call me Hinami!” <br/><br/>“Ok, Mis.Hinami!” <br/><br/>“I guess I’ll just have to make do” <br/><br/>“Hm? Sorry, what was that?” <br/><br/>“Oh, nothing don’t worry about it Ketsuben!” <br/><br/>“Ok then. To the Questioning!!” <br/><br/>“What do you wanna ask first?” <br/><br/>“Ok so I tried to find information on him but, it’s scarce at best. So my question is what role did the Ghoul “Eyepatch” also known as Sasaki Haise also known as Kaneki Ken do with the CCG for new ghoul laws and regulations after the ghoul war? On top of that, what was the significance of the red markings he obtained after his “dragon” transformation?” <br/><br/>Hina visibly tensed at these questions. I spared a quick glance at Eiji and he returned it was another one of our silent pleas to each other. I’m beginning to wonder if this is a really close twin thing or a really close twin ghoul thing. But, that’s a topic for another time. Eiji’s glance meat mine it was the same plea and question. As ironic as that is, the question and plea are. <br/><br/>‘Please don’t let Hinai break down, and If she does break down or give to many hints to her being on edge, how will she pass them off?’ <br/><br/>Hinai is staying tense and on edge as she answers Ketsuben’s questions about her new brother in law and one of her closest friends. Kaneki Ken, or now since he’s wed to Toka Kirishima Ken. <br/><br/>“W-well to answer your f-first q-question, I wasn’t there so I-I don’t know what was really discussed, f-for the n-new ghoul *Hiccup* laws and regulations” <br/><br/>Hina takes a quick 10-second breather to try and calm down.</p><p>“Sorry about the stuttering and the hiccup Ketsuben, it’s just…<br/>Thinking about someone as scary as Kaneki was during the war threw me for a lope there hehe. Don’t worry though I’m fine now just needed to take a quick breath.” <br/><br/>“Are you sure your ok Mis.Hinami? I don’t wanna bring up anything traumatic for you.” <br/><br/>At this Hina’s body became rigid again. Trauma is something common for ghouls from a young age sadly. Hina’s main trauma sourced from mainly her parent’s murders but, she had plenty more trauma that she had acquired in her time on earth. A considerable amount of new trauma had been acquired for every ghoul involved in the Ghoul war. Eiji and I included. The fact the first question didn’t send Hina into a panic attack was a miracle all on its own, I’m just hoping the miracle could last for the rest of the questions. <br/><br/>“I’m fine Ketsuben don’t worry! Now let’s finish up answer those first few questions of yours!” <br/><br/>Hina’s is still looking on edge but, it’s not as severe now at least. <br/><br/>“Ok so according to the CCG, the new laws and regulations would offer support and guidance to ghouls provide that they don’t hunt for food/meat if they did hunt they would be treated as they were before by the CCG. But, there’s an obvious problem with that law, b/c without provided meat/food ghoul still need to hunt. Kaneki said according to the CCG at the time that he didn’t think the new laws put in place by the CCG’s governmental branch would help ghoul and human equality, on top of that the significance of his new red markings were never discussed b/c he went into hiding shortly after these new laws were made, days after the wars end.” <br/><br/>“Does that answer your questions Ketsuben?” <br/><br/>“Yep! Do you mind if we move on the next few questions or do you want a break?” <br/><br/>“I’m good but, thank you for asking Ketsuben! Alright, ask your next question!” <br/><br/>“How where the ghoul children handled after the war?” <br/><br/>“After the war, the ghoul children just disappeared. Many CCG officials believe it was Kaneki and a small group of his followers including The Gourmet, Rabbit, Serpent, and in particular, Yotsume helped hide and sneak away the ghoul children along with Kaneki.” <br/><br/>“Dose that make sense of your question Ketsuben?” <br/><br/>“Yep! On to the next one?” <br/><br/>“On to the next question!” <br/><em> ======================================================================== </em> <br/><br/></p><p>Ketsuben and Yorashi continued to ask Hina questions for the next few hours. It was getting dark outside by the time we were all done with our individual homework and questions.<br/><br/>It was around 5:15 p.m as I checked my phone as Eiji, Ketsuben, Yorashi, and I finished putting away our notebooks and work. Meaning we had spent around 2 hours on questions and homework and it was draining, to say the least. Hina left a minute or so ago to check on the cafe. While the 4 of us sat here tired and drained. Well almost all of us. <br/><br/>I had allowed Ketsuben to climb onto my bed once Hina left so he could look at some of my books. He currently was sitting next to me while I lay back on the floor talking about my book on Yami-Kawaii. <br/><br/>Eiji was also laying on the floor on his back but, he was on his phone texting his friend group about coming over tomorrow. As for Yorashi he was next to Ketsuben also looking at my book and talking about it with Ketsuben and me. <br/><br/>I heard footsteps running up the stairs and down the hallway ending right outside me and Eiji’s room. The door swung open and there was Hina looking excited and happy. <br/><br/>“Hina your awesome but, did you have to swing the door open that hard and fast?” Asked Eiji as he had nearly been hit square in the head by the door. <br/><br/>“Sorry I forgot to tell you all! But, the cafe is closed now so you can all come downstairs and talk to everyone and get some coffee! If you want of course but, come on what’s not to love about coffee!” Said Hina excitedly, once she finishes her sentence she rushes back downstairs eagerly waiting for us to follow suit and go downstairs to the cafe. <br/><br/>‘She must have had a coffee’ I think to myself before I sit and then stand up. <br/><br/>Ketsuben climbs back onto my bed and puts my book away. Eijiro finishes texting his friends before slipping his phone into his pocket and Yorashi starts standing up and heading towards the door with purpose in his step. Ketsuben, Eiji, and I soon follow him out of me and Eiji’s room and make our way down to the cafe. <br/><br/>As soon as we get down Eiji and I are greeted with the familiar sight of everyone at the coffee bar having a nice chat about the day over a warm cup of coffee. The lights have been dimmed to a soft yellow-orange and the cafe gives off a warm home-y cottage vibe every night once the cafe closes. The plants have been watered and are sitting on shelves of books or behind tables or in some cases hanging from parts of the ceiling and gave more feeling to the warm cottage vibe of the cafe. The selves of books seemed to reflect some of the soft dimed yellow-orange light and gave the feel of a cozy library. In short, the cafe at night is my favorite place to be. Eiji and I have spent countless nights since we moved down here with everyone in the calming atmosphere of the cafe just drinking coffee, talking, and reading all the new and old books the cafe has to offer. Most of the books were thrifted from stores or libraries where the book or books in question weren’t being checked out anymore. There we’re one or two books in the cafe’s library of shelves that were from the cafe before we moved. But, they had scorch marks and pages burned away, thus they weren’t often touched or read by customers or us ghouls living and staying most of the day here. Unlike the original Re: Cafe, every wall except for the two big floor-to-ceiling windows right next to the door were bookshelves or shelves turned into planters for plants and vines to grow from the tops or midsection of the bookshelves. It’s honestly my favorite thing about this place, how the shelves are hidden in some places by vines or plants. It just makes the cafe feel all the more whimsical and amazing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, this place looks amazing at night!” Said Yoarshi the 4 of us stood there just enjoying the atmosphere of the cafe at night.<br/><br/>“I second what Yoarshi said, this place looks like something straight out of a book!” Added on Ketsuben as he took a moment to marvel at the walls of books. <br/><br/>“Me and Himi love the cafe at night! Its the perfect setting to wind down for the night and read a good book before heading to bed.” Said Eiji as he started to walk over to the coffee bar, I followed right behind him and motioned my hand for Ketsuben and Yorashi to follow us. <br/><br/>“Ah there you two trouble makers are, plus one Ms-Teacher-of-hell, and two new additions to the Re: Cafe family.” Said Nishiki as Eijiro, Ketsuben, Yorashi, and I sat down at the coffee bar. Yomo stood up and went behind the coffee bar to the kitchen and came out with two teacups on small plates of coffee. Yomo handed me a cup of peppermint coffee from behind the coffee bar my usual and handed Eiji his usual cup of honey coffee. <br/><br/>Yomo faced Yorashi and Ketsuben. Who were next to each other on my right side of the bar and Eiji and the others were on my left side. <br/><br/>“Wait were you referring to us as the new additions to the Re: Cafe family sir?” Asked Ketsuben to Nishiki who leaned over the counter to see who was talking to him. <br/><br/>“Who else would I be talking to kid? Also, don’t call me sir. It makes me feel as old as Yomo over there.” Nishiki said as he pointed his thumb to Yomo who was still behind the coffee bar. <br/><br/>“I’m not that old Nishiki, also what how do you two take your coffee?” Asked Yomo to Yorashi and Ketsuben <br/><br/>“Oh sorry, Yomo I don’t have any money on me!” Replied Yorashi. <br/><br/>“Me neither sorry Mr.Yomo.” Added on Ketsuben <br/>“Why are you two sorry you don’t have money on you? Yomo never said you two had to pay, he asked how you both take your coffee.” Said Toka as she stood up and made her way to Yomo behind the coffee bar. <br/><br/>“But-” Yorashi started <br/><br/>“But nothing you two! Your both my first friends and my best ones at that, Nishiki was right about you both being the newest additions to this little coffee shop family” I said as held my teacup coffee with my hands and smiled at Yorashi and Ketsuben. <br/><br/>“That doesn’t mean we’ll give you the keys to the cafe or any shit lik- OW HINA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”Said Nishiki as Hina gave him a jab to the arm midway through his sentence. <br/><br/>“Don’t let Nishiki here scare you, he’s just a stickler for keeping us all safe. But, he is right about the key thing!” Said Hina in a cheerful voice as Nishiki gave her an annoyed smile. <br/><br/>“Now let me ask because Yomo can come off as a bit intimidating, How do you two take your coffee?” Asked Toka from behind the coffee bar as she smiled at them. <br/><br/>“I like mine with honey! It’s super manly” Said Eiji as if he thought it would help Ketsuben and Yorashi ask for the coffee they each wanted. Eiji forgot to add that honey coffee is also one of the few coffees he can stomach without throwing up or gagging in disgust. Honestly, I cared more about the taste of coffee over the smell so I at least half-understood where my twin was coming from. I gave Eiji a warm smile that he returned. <br/><br/>“THANK YO- I mean. Thank you, Mis.Kirishima!” Said Yorashi catching himself before he full-on yelled a thank you. <br/><br/>“Yes, thank you Ms.Kirishima!” Said Ketsuben in a much more quite a controlled tone. <br/><br/>“May I have whipped coffee please Ms.Toka?” Asked Ketsuben in his excited but, nervous voice. <br/><br/>“Can I have a chocolate coffee please!?” Asked Yorashi, honestly, he didn’t need the extra sugar, and neither did Ketsuben but, let bygones be bygones. It was the first time they’ve come over might as well let them have their sugar-filled fun. <br/><br/>“Comming right up! Yomo I could use an extra set of hands.” Said Toka as she exited the coffee bar and walked to the kitchen door. <br/><br/>“Sure.” Replied Yomo. Yomo has never been big on talking much if not needed but, he talks enough to usually get his point across. <br/><br/>“This place is amazing Toga-san there are so many books and plants!” Said Ketsuben. At some point between when Toka and Yomo had gone into the kitchen and now Ketsuben had gotten up from the coffee bar and was now looking at one of the many plant-covered bookshelves of the cafe. <br/><br/>“Everyone here except for Nishi and Yomo is a big bookworm! Hence why we have so many books at the cafe! Your welcome to look around at them until Toka and Yomo are done in the kitchen!” Says Hina as she stands up from her stole at the coffee bar and taps Yorashi on the shoulder as she walks up to Ketsuben by one of the cafe’s plant-covered bookshelves. <br/><br/>Hina stood next to Ketsuben and pulled out a book from on the higher midlevel shelves of the bookcase. Hina pulled out a book with a mainly red cover with hints of black, in the middle sat a siting skeleton draped in red robes and a tilted crown upon his head. <br/><br/>‘King Bileygr’ I thought. <br/><br/>The last of Sen Takasuki’s novels. She was better known in the ghoul underground as Eto Yoshimura. One of the head leaders of the dead organization known as Aoigiri-Tree. She also was the only ghoul known in history to publicly say she was a ghoul. Her book ‘King Bileygr’ was hard to find these days for after the ghoul war many copies were lost and the CCG banned any more manufacturing or publicizing of her book in any form. The only way you could read it now is if you already had a copy before the Ghoul war and it was unharmed. I knew we had one here at the cafe. Takasuki is one of Ken’s and Hina’s favorite writers but, why would Hina show the book to Ketsuben. It wouldn’t be wise to give or even show Ketsuben the book considering it could give him hints that we’re ghouls. <br/><br/>Hina knows that she’s not dumb, far from it. So why? Why would Hina show such a potentially secret breaking book to Ketsuben and in extension Yorashi? <br/>As if on que Yorashi made his way over to Ketsuben and Hina to see why Ketsuben had been staring. <br/><br/>“I-is that!?” Asked Ketsuben as he continued to stare at the book in Hina’s hands. <br/><br/>“Yep! Its ‘King Bileygr’ alright! Since you 3 are doing a project on the Ghoul war in school I thought, as someone studying to become a teacher. That I could give you this to barrow and study from.” Said Hina as she handed Ketsuben the book. What was she thinking? This could end badly, like <b> <em>really </em> </b> badly. <br/><br/>“How did the cafe even get a hold on this book?!” Asked Yorashi as he looked at the book. His eyes looked distant like he was thinking of something close yet far. <br/><br/>“I can answer that question,” Suddenly replied Nishiki. He turned in his bar stole to face Yorashi, Ketsuben, and Hina. He looked calm and collected in this situation but, how? This was not something to be calm about! <br/><br/>“Toka’s husband and Hinami were stupid big fans of Sen Takasuki’s work, if you look carefully enough you’ll see we have most if not all of her books here in the cafe. Hinami and Toka’s husband bought ‘King Bileygr’ before Sen Takasuki’s told the world she was a ghoul. They preordered it be exact. That’s why we have the book. Does that answer your question?” Said Nishiki, he was getting tired. <br/>I looked to above the cafe entrance to where there was a wooden clock above the door. It was nearly 6 p.m Ketsuben and Yorashi would have to leave soon after they had their coffee. <br/><br/>“If you want you can both borrow it if you can have it back here by the next time you both visit!” Said Hina as Yomo and Toka came out of the kitchen. Toka had one coffee and Yomo had the other. One of them must have checked the time because both coffees were packaged in to-go cups. <br/><br/>“Really!? Thank you Ms.Hinami!” Said Ketsuben. <br/><br/>“THANK YOU VERY MUCH HINAMI!” Added Yorashi. <br/><br/>“Yorashi your awesome but, I value my ability to hear, inside voice please,” I said in an anxious voice. I was tired and very nervous but, I can’t let it show to much. <br/><br/>“Sorry Toga!” <br/><br/>“Pfft, Toga-san is the only reason the 3 of us haven’t been sent to the principal’s office for disruptive behavior.” Laughed Ketsuben as he placed the book in his lap. He and Yorashi sat back down at the coffee bar as Toka and Yomo handed them there drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh really? Himi’s normally not one for rules unless they affect her. One time Himi and I tried to sneak some coffee from the kitchen and Toka caught us. So what did Himi do you may ask? Well, she pulled a manly move and just said ‘look over there someones stealing something’ and then bolted out the kitchen door, and dragged me along with her.” Said Eiji in a happy voice, there was nervousness in his eyes though.<br/><br/></p><p>“Pfft”<br/><br/>“BWAHAHAHA” <br/><br/>“Not to ruin this touching moment but, Ketsuben and Yorashi should probably get going if they wanna catch the next train.” Said Yomo with a tired expression. <br/><br/>“Oh its already that late?” <br/><br/>“Time passes fast when you’re having fun with friends!” <br/><br/>At some point, Hina had gone upstairs and had now come back down to the cafe with Ketsuben and Yorashi’s school bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you both for coming over today!” Said Hina as she handed them there school bags.<br/><br/>“Thank you for having us!” <br/><br/>“Yes! Thank you all!” <br/><br/>“Bye Yorashi and Ketsuben here don’t forget your coffee.” <br/><br/>“Hope to see you guys again soon! Oh! We should set up a day for you both to meet my friends from U.A! That could be lots of fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Ketsuben and Yorashi we’re now at the door. I walked over to both of them and jumped up to hug both of them.<br/><br/>“Thank you both for dealing with all this chaos and coming over today!” I said as I hugged Ketsuben and Yorashi. They hugged me back as we said our goodbyes and excitement to see each other tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for having us over Toga! It was awesome spending today with you and Ketsuben!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! It was awesome for you to have us over and to spend time with the two of you!”<br/><br/>“Bye Toga!” <br/><br/></p><p>“Bye Toga-san!”<br/><br/>And with that Ketsuben and Yorashi walked out the cafe door and I smiled. They are my best friends other than my family which is the Re: Cafe staff and the members of the G.O.A.T organization. <br/><br/>“So,” I turn around to face Hina and Nishiki. <br/><br/>“What the heck was you two THINKING!?!” I said in a very freaked out voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, Himiko what did me and Toka miss while in the kitchen?” Asked Yomo.<br/><br/>“Well, you see Hina let Ketsuben and Yorashi borrow one of the copies we have of ‘King Bileygr’!” Said Eiji as he finally expressed his stress and dismay for this situation.</p><p>“AND! Nishiki just let it happen!” I added. Eiji was standing next to me at this point between the cafe door and the coffee bar.<br/><br/>“That was the plan so I don’t see a reason to freak out you two.” Said Yomo calmly. <br/><br/>“THIS WAS PLANED?!” <br/><br/>“WHAT PLAN?!” <br/><br/>“Calm down you two,” Said Toka as she pulled me and Eiji into a hug. <br/><br/>“We talked with Hina a bit before you four came down to the cafe and Hina mentioned how perceptive both of your friends are Himiko. So Yomo and I thought since one of them has a similar quirk to ghouls need for human meat, and both seemed to ask questions about what happened for the greater good of the ghouls and their questions, as Hinami put it, sounded like concern for the ghouls in the Ghoul War. They could be members for G.O.A.T” Said Toka as she pulled out of the hug and looked at Eiji and me with loving eyes. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry to scare you both like that but, Yomo and I couldn’t discreetly say it to you both once you 4 came down to the cafe, so don’t worry everything is gonna be ok there’s always a plan two little Chi Usagi’s.” Said Toka as she finished her explanation and held her arms out in front of me and Eiji asking if we wanted to hug. Me and Eiji both went up and hugged our older sister. Gradually Hina, Nishiki, and even Yomo joined the hug all saying ‘sorry for scaring the living shit out of you two’ in there own way. <br/><br/>I was blinking away tears, Eiji was getting misty-eyed. We both were so scared about the situation that once we knew it was all planned we kinda just broke a bit, we just emersed our selves in the hug of our family, hoping for the best outcome is all we could do now. And knowing we had very small control in this now, it was scary. So many things could go wrong in the end. So we just had to hope. <br/><br/>The hug lasted a while, nearly 10 minutes. By the end Eiji, and I were on the cafe floor. Both of us teary-eyed and hugging our sister and the rest of our Re: Cafe family. Once it was over Nishiki patted me and Eiji’s heads saying him and his wife Kimi would keep us safe just like how we keep them safe. He and Hina said that we were family through thick and thin. Yomo made slight agreeing sounds as they talked. Once Nishiki and Hina were done with there schpeal Nishiki said goodbye and left for the night. <br/>Hina said goodnight shortly after Nishiki left and gave Eiji and I one last hug. Yomo did the same. <br/>Toka wiped our tears and told us we would be ok in the end. She also reassured she would talk to us about if she planned to do a similar plan with Eiji’s friends tomorrow. Me and Eiji thanked her and we said goodnight and that we loved her as we gave our hug one last squeeze before the 3 of us went upstairs to bed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was ‘eventful’ to say the least.” Said Eiji as he turned off the light in our room and laid down in his bed.</p><p><br/>“ Eventful and scarry, do you think they might really join G.O.A.T?” I asked Eiji as I tucked myself under my bed’s covers and blankets.<br/><br/>“Who knows. Life never seems to have an easy or straight forward plan for ghouls or just us two in general.” Said Eiji.<br/><br/>“Hmm true, we can only hope for the best scenario.” I said.<br/><br/>“Agreed.”<br/><br/>“Pfft, you said ‘straight forward’ like either of us was ever straight!” I giggled trying to lighten the mood.<br/><br/>“Pfft, your right about that!”<br/><br/>“Good night Eijiro.”<br/><br/>“Good night Himiko.” <br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, thank you for reading this very long chapter of my fic "A Ghoulish Hero"!<br/>This chapter its self is around 15 pages long.<br/>Holy crap it took a long time to write,<br/>Anyway, on some more positive notes, I'm working on making a Discord server so you can expect to see that in the coming months.<br/>Along with that, I'm working on another fic that will come out at some point?<br/>Its gonna be a RWBY smashed with BNHA fic but, I won't be publishing it till I have around the first 15-20 chapters written that way I can just post a chapter every week and focus more on Gholish Hero until and before then.<br/>Thank you for reading this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Baku-squad part 1: Acid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this, Ghouls, since they're not humans, are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again!<br/>Brain: YOU WERE GONE FOR NEARLY A MONTH THIS TIME!!<br/>Me: I knowwwwwwww<br/>Once again I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've decided this fic will update once every other week to once every 3 weeks. Im sorry if that's a long time to wait for one chapter but, I'm starting at a new school this year and I want to focus on my homework and classes. (For once) So I really do appreciate you reading this!<br/>I wont bore you with notes anymore until the end of this chapter so <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This world is a Super-Human society with about 80% of the population having some uncanny ability. But, with this power evil arises. We call thous who save people, heroes! But, there's another type of evil one older then quirks. Ghouls. Beings that look human but, feed on human flesh. That's where the CCG comes in there the heroes that fight against ghouls especially. Some times pro-heroes and CCG members will team up if a ghoul doubles as a villain. Along with this, Ghouls, since they're not humans, are forbidden from becoming heroes anywhere on earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kirishima, what’s up you seem out of it today?” Asked Mina as I sat down to class today. Yesterday hit kinda hard but, I’ll push through it! Both Himi and I always have!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m just tired from studying last night with my cousin, that’s all!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You and your cousin sound supper close!” Butted in Kaminari.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, will we get to meet them today, Kiri?” Asked Mina.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ALL OF YOU EXTRA’S QUITE DOWN WILL YOU?! GIVE SHITY HAIR ROOM TO BREATH DAMN IT!!”  Yelled Bakugou as he sat down at his desk and propped his feet up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Awwwwww, Bakugou cares! That’s so manly of him!’ I thought</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Baku-bro!” I said as enthusiastically as I could muster. I’m still pretty shaken by last night and balling my eyes out was helpful in helping my emotional state it was bad when you had such perceptive friends like the Baku-squad. I had to borrow some of Himi’s makeup this morning to hide my eye bags and my eyes puffiness.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anyhow. SHITTY HAIR, what’s the plan for after school?” Asked Bakugou.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, so after school, we can go down to the train station. Its a thirty-minute or so train ride to the train station near my sister’s house. Once we get off said train we meet up with my cousin and can walk to the cafe from there!” I said as I finished explaining the plan to the Baku-squad.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait hold up” Said Sero.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you say cafe?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, yea if forgot to mention my sister’s house is also a cafe! The Re: Cafe is what it’s called, my sister, adopted sister, my cousin, and I live on the upper floor of the cafe.” I said as a rubbed the back of my neck nervously.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“NO WAY!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us, dude?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“THAT’S SO AWESOME! WHAT KIND OF COFFEE DO YOU HAVE THERE?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“OI SHITTY HAIR DOES IS THAT WHY THERES ALWAYS COFFEE IN YOUR WATER BOTTLE?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can you all shut up, the class has started.” Said Mr.Aizawa as he appeared in the door frame in his bright yellow sleeping bag.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Baku-squad and the rest of the class look at the doorway for about half a second before all quieting down and taking our seats as Mr.Aizawa started the first lesson of today.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘Oh god please don’t let this be a bad day.’ I thought as Mr.Aizawa started to write on the whiteboard.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can anyone tell me what they know about hero laws concerning CCG involvement and imprisonment of villain ghouls?” Asked Cetentos our history teacher. I of course knew these laws by heart. Most ghouls had been taught them by a young age, to make sure we knew what would get us caught and what heroes being involved with doves meant. It meant bad news and unavoidable death in the end. It happened to my parents and countless other ghouls. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Midoriya raised his hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, Midoriya!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When heroes work with the CCG they follow the same laws and imprisonment laws for ghouls as the CCG.” Answered Midoriya with confidence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Correct, now can anyone list these said laws?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Iida raised his hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, Iida!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Ghoul Countermeasures Law provides the legal foundation for the prosecution and recently imprisonment of ghouls by the Commission of Counter Ghoul. Also, know as the CCG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laws of the CCG are as followed!” Said Iida as he prepared to state the laws of the CCG.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Ghoul Countermeasures Law and related legislation contain provisions for the handling of ghouls:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1.)  Foremost, all ghouls who feed on human flesh are to be outlawed. If a ghoul hasn’t eaten human flesh they are free to live amongst humans as long as they register themselves as a ghoul with the CCG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>2.) Sets requirement standards for ghoul identification, imprisonment, and execution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>3.) Outlines procedures of a confirmed ghoul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>4.) Includes ghoul prosecution and imprisonment conduct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>5.) Defines the employee and Hero duties of the Commission of Counter Ghoul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>6.) Adds the protocols of punishment for human involvement with a ghoul villain or a ghoul who has consumed human flesh.” Finished Iida. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I tried to hide my distaste for the mention of those laws. I hated them with every fiber of my being. Why couldn’t humans see how unfair and stupid these laws are! Ghouls can’t just not feed!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Very well done Iida! Now as you will have heard and hopefully written down, some of these laws have been updated and changed after the ‘Ghoul War’ 8 months ago.” Said Cementos. I rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes, so what if I get detention for napping in class? It’ll be better then me snapping and saying something I’ll regret if I keep listening to this class. I know that isn’t the mindset of a future hero or a hero in training but, last night has me emotionally drained and on edge.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kirishima, KIRISHIMA!!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You fell asleep during history class. Is everything alright?” Asked Mina as she stood beside my desk, the classroom was empty except for me and Mina. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Everyone must be at lunch.’ I thought as I sat up and stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mina, you didn’t have to wait for me or wake me up,” I said as I finished stretching and turned to face Mina.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Non of that bull crap Eijiro, somethings wrong and I’ve known you since middle school. Even if we weren’t close back then I can still tell when somethings up with you so. Talk to me what’s wrong?” Asked Mina, her eyes shone with concern as she looked at me waiting for an answer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I wish I could tell her what’s really wrong but, that means telling her the truth about me, about Himiko, about my family. I can’t do that for there safety and mine not yet at least but, maybe one day I’ll tell her she is my best friend outside of Himiko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Eijiro? Gonna tell me what’s wrong? I’m not gonna make you but, I want to help you. We’re friends arent we? Aaaa now it sounds like I’m manipulating you I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to come off that way!” Said Mina as she snapped me out of my daze of thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, it’s ok Mina I know what you mean. As for what’s bugging me its </span>
  <em>
    <span>complicated </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say the least. I don’t know how to explain it exactly.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is it your cousin? If there mistreating you I’ll beat them till there nothing but, acid soup!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No! It’s not Himi! Himi is my best friend other than you! It’s more like I’m emotionally and physically drained from something last night that startled me and Himi. It was nothing bad or good in the end it was just… Unexpected to say the very least.” I said as I finished answering what Mina asked. Hopefully, she buys that as the full truth but, in reality, it’s only about half of the truth. The other half went into ghoul things and I wasn’t gonna risk everything just for one little interrogation from Mina about if I’m ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ready to share the full extent of everything yet Mina. Its nothing to do with you, our friendship, or how much I trust you! It has to do with something I’m still trying to figure out with myself and I’ll talk about it to you first when I’m ready. Ok?” I say as I finish up my answer for Mina.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is it that you not straight? Because I already know that!” Said Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! You’re not wrong though I’m not straight I’m gay but, I’m already out of the closet so no that’s not what I’m talking about Mina.” I replied swiftly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok! Well good to know my intuition was right about something! Also, I understand you’re not ready to talk about whatever is happening Eijiro but, just know that I’ll always be here for you no matter what! ‘Kay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ok, thanks again, Mina! You really are an awesome friend!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks, Eijiro! You’re a really awesome friend too!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now let’s go eat lunch is almost over and Bakugou is gonna wonder where you and I have been! So get your ass up and lets head down to the cafeteria Eijiro!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled as I stood from my desk to follow Mina purposefully forgetting my bento box full of food I couldn’t eat and instead just grabbed my water bottle full of coffee.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh,” Mina said as she turned around to see me as we walked outside the giant Class 1-A door. I hoped she wouldn’t point out my missing bento box but, instead, she smiled at me and asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eijiro, Bakugou pointed out your water bottle is always full of coffee. What type of coffee is it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I smiled back fangs and all.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Its honey coffee the manliest coffee of all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiiiii thank you for reading the newest chapter of "A Ghoulish Hero" !<br/>So I wanted to tell you all that I'm working on a new fic (Not the RWBY and BNHA one no that one is gonna take a while) but, a FairyTail BNHA fic.<br/>This fic will be updated in between the chapter updates for "A Ghoulish Hero" The updates will also be a lot less regular. I might update it twice in one week then not post a new chapter for a whole month. The idea of this fic is to make sure I don't burn out by just writing "A Ghoulish Hero" and have something else to post and write!<br/>Once again thank you for reading I hope your all safe and well and please keep singing petitions for BLM!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>